The Other Side of Tigger
by Leveragefan101
Summary: Another person was called into the heist. The Toretto's haven't seen this person in years. But family always comes when called. Sequel to 'Tigger' but can stand alone. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Dom, Brian, and Mia were going over the last bit of who was going to be showing up for the last job they were going to pull before they disappeared. "Lets run through the bases real quick who do we got?" Brian asks looking at Dom, who was leaning on the railing of the balcony overlooking Rio.

Staring straight ahead Dom answers, "First we are going to need a chameleon, someone who can blend in, anywhere."

"What else," Mia asks her older brother Dom from where she stands next to Brian.

"A fast talker, someone who can bullshit their way out of anything."

Brian smiles chuckling, "I got that."

Leaning against the railing with her back to the balcony Mia looks down at the concrete floor, "This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits."

"And with those circuits, Reyes is going to need guys to punch through those walls." Dom replies back.

"What else?"

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Some to back up ever position."

Getting back into the conversation Brian asks, "Yeah, what else do we need?"

Dom smiles, "Most importantly," holding up two fingers he continues on "we're going to need two precision drivers. Guys who don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose."

Dom and Brian smile, "You know we got that."

Mia looks at both of them smiling at her family, Brian her boyfriend and her brother Dom. She touches her flat stomach gently her smile growing larger at the thought of her baby coming into the family. "I need to make a call."

Brian and Dom look at her perplexed, but it's Dom who speaks first, "why?"

Looking up to her brother, her brown eyes dancing with mischief, "You'll find out later."


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl silently crept inside the warehouse hearing a taxi pulling up outside, she quickens her speed, looking above she notices the metal rafters going to the side of the warehouse, she expertly climbs up the wall to the rafter then walks across the beam, hearing another car this one coming into the warehouse playing rap music, she stops above the space where a bald black man in a leather jacket stops for a moment continuing on when a black man wearing a blue polo gets out of the car, the man shakes his head loudly speaking, "Aw, hell no! I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel, huh?"

As the two men meet up to each other the man in the leather jacket says, "I guess they did, since your ass is here." Looking at the car he asks, "When are you going to give Martin Luther King his car back?"

The man in the polo looks at the other man, "As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back."

Each of them crack a laugh at the other then grasp each others hand pulling each of them into the others shoulders patting the others back with their free hand. At that moment they split apart a motorcycle come barreling in stopping a good twenty feet in front of the men. The person on the bike swings her leg off the motorcycle taking off her helmet. As the two men admire her they walk up to her, the man in the leather jacket, presses his lips together making a 'hmm' sound then proceeds to say in a cocky manner, "Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open?"

By the time she turns around the woman pulls a glock from her back pointing it at the neck of the man, cocking her head to the side asks, "They open the same time as I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?" The man in the leather jacket who has the gun pointed at his throat looks a little uneasy at that. The woman drops the gun to her side, when two Puerto Rican men come in to the warehouse together speaking in Spanish the taller of the two says, " _I told you the skinny chick had balls_."

The shorter one where a white polo replies " _Looks like she started the party without us_."

The leather jacket man turns to them, "Hey, anybody can talk shit in Spanish homie."

The shorter man replies, " _What's this guy saying_?"

The taller one, who is wearing a copper shirt, drops his duffle bag saying, " _Ugly is still ugly in Spanish or in English_."

The leather jacket man replies back, "tu feo not I'm feo" the man in the copper shirt repeats what the man in the leather jacket said in a snotty voice. The man then turns to his friend in the blue polo, "Who are these clowns, man?"

The man in the blue polo says, "Circus clowns," as he walks up next to the man in the leather jacket squaring off the two black men to the two Puerto Rican men.

As they continue to make jabs at each other, a man eating potato chips come up next to the woman, who is leaning against her bike says, "I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil."

Dom followed by Mia and Brian come into the space everyone is at, nobody noticing the young girl up in the rafters, "I see you all have met." The small group breaks apart each saying their greeting to each other.

The young girl watches a blonde man, who from listening to the greetings learns is Brian, get the attention of Dom pulling him over pointing to the man in the blue polo says, "This is Tej. Best circuit man on the East Coast." As Dom and Tej shake hands, Brian turns to the man in the leather jacket, "And this is my boy, Roman Pierce. We go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami."

Roman and Dom face off, Dom breaking the moment of silence saying, "I've heard about you."

The man eating potato chips, Han, comes over saying "Nice digs."

Breaking the stare down of Dom and Roman, Dom turns to Han, "Yeah, well, the Ritz was sold out."

Everyone comes together at that point creating a lopsided circle, Han inquires, "So what's this all about, Dom?"

Leaning in a bit Tej questions Dom, "Yeah, man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?"

Dom replies, "Because we got a job," looking at everybody.

"Wait, my person isn't here yet," Mia says before Dom or Brian could start explaining the job. Dom and Brian both turn to her, each of their faces showing confusion.

"What person?" Dom asks fully facing his younger sister.

"The one I told you that you would find out later about." Mia replies.

"So where are they?" Brian asks.

Before Mia can answer, the young girl states, "Up here, sir," as she leans against the pillar from the beam. Drawing everyones attention up. She then proceeds to climb down the pillar dropping the last five feet. She smiles up at everyone, stopping her scan at Mia.

Mia smiles at the young girl, walking over to her she pulls the girl into a hug tears pooling in her eyes. "It is so good to see you again."

Brian seeing the tears in his girlfriend's eyes asks, "Who is she?"

Turning around Mia wipes her eyes, as she brings the girl in front of her, her arms dangling over the girl's shoulder, she smiles at Brian and then looks at Dom seeing if he would figure out who the young girl is seeing no response she replies staring straight into her brothers eyes, "Kensilyn." Mia watches as recognition passes Dom's face before he walks up to the girl his 6'0 body towering over the girl's body by almost a foot, he pulls the young girl into a hug lifting her in the air as he does.

Releasing the hug he looks at both ladies and says, "Later."

With that everyone follows Brian, he starts to explain the job, "All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian finishes his speech by the time everyone is around the table that has paper on it.

"No paper trail means no banks. And no banks means cash house," the motorcycle woman, Glisele, replies.

Opening up a map on the table Brian continues, "That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. Spread throughout the city."

Coming up to the head of the table Dom says, "And we are going to hit them all."

Shifting his eyes back and forth between everyone Tej questions, "All of them?"

Looking at Tej, Dom replies, "All of them."

Stepping away from the table Roman lays out, "That sounds crazy.

You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie." He then proceeds to walk away.

Dom glances back at Roman then back at the table emphasizing his statement "So what we're talking about is $100 million."

That stops Roman in his tracks making him turn around, "You say what?" he then starts his way back to the table, "hun…hund…hundred … See sometimes I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to."

Dom then continues, "That's right, 100 million dollars, and everything we take, we split even."

"That's a little over ten million apiece. I am down," Tej declares.

The man in the copper shirt, Santos speaks up saying, "I'm in."

Roman conveys, "Ten million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me."

Glisele announces, "You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark. You just can't."

Han adds, "As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest."

Dom cracks a smile, "Exactly," everyone but Brian and Mia look at him trying to understand the message behind the word.

Kensilyn then speaks up from where she is, between Dom and Mia, looking at Dom as she speaks "So you want them to pool everything into a central location and take it from there, sir?"

Dom smiles down at her, "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Once the jack on the car was lowered and the car was sitting on all four tires, Fusco says, "Viola" to his boss Hobbs, happy to have finished putting the car back together.

Hobbs look at the car then turns his head to Fusco, "turn it over."

Bending into the car Fusco turns the car on saying, "she's running on all eight. Checks out find." Waiting a moment before turning the car off.

"Keep looking" is Hobbs reply.

Exasperated at the idea, "Boss, if something was missing, we'd know."

With that Hobbs heads over to the other side of the car bending his large frame to look inside the car, seeing the console he says, "It's a goddamn shame putting bullshit like that on a classic. You might as well slap neon lights on it." Touching the console to turn it on when a blank scene comes up he lifts his head to Fusco saying, "They took the chip."

Just as he says that another one of his guys turns around after his laptop beeps saying, "we got a hit in the police scanner," once he knows Hobbs is listening he continues, "Armed robbery at the house in Leblon. Address cross-checks against property owned by one of Hernan Reyes' corporations."

"All right, if that's our guys then whatever was on that chip led them directly to that house."

The local cop, Elena, confidence filling her voice when she says, "It's them for sure."

Hobbs turns to her his voice masked with inquisition asks, "How do you know that?"

"Because no else in Rio is stupid enough to rob Reyes."

After hitting the first house around eleven, they went to the other nine cash houses to watch as people moved the money out, Leo and Santos were the first to call out, "Number one is on the move man." following in a black van. Then Roman, "Two is on the move." Glisele follows on her bike. Han following in his car, "I got mine." From the roof of a building Tej, " I got eyes on five." Brian follows his in Tej's car, and Dom follows his in his charger.

Tej calls out minutes later from the same rooftop, "I know y'all said they were consolidation the money somewhere, but, y'all ain't going to believe this."

Everyone made there way up to the top of a parking garage Brian states looking down at a police station, "Well, this job just got a lot harder."

Roman reports, "If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket."

Santos replies in Spanish, "Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought."

Leo agreeing with Santos says, "Hell, yeah, we can't do this."

Han quips, "'can't'? You mean, 'shouldn't'."

Dom reiterates, "I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan."

Roman looks at the back of Dom's head like he is insane, "You say what? This just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity." He then starts walking towards his car continuing," Whatever, man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy."

Running after him Brian says, "I got this."

Standing around one of his guys, Hobbs and Elena look through the traffic cam they procured from the sight of the robbery. The guy asks, "What time was the robbery?"

"Around eleven," Elena answers.

"Here we go."

"Enhance it." Hobbs commands.

"There faces are covered." Elena says looking at the mask-covered faces of the two people on the screen.

"Run it through FRS. Well, hello, you son of a bitch," Hobbs says leaning towards the scene seeing the faces of Dom and Han. He turns to Fohawk member of his team, "Wilkes! Run the photos of known associates of Toretto and O'Conner against customs entries into Brazil in the last two weeks. Check planes, trains, boats, everything short of the goddamn space shuttle." As Wilkes put in the parameters Toretto's team members pop up onto the scene. "They can change their names but they can't change their faces."

"Something big is going down," Elena says memorized by the screen.

"That's a 1970 Charger," Hobbs says pointing to the vehicle on the screen. "Fusco! Upload these specs into the database. Have the computer crosscheck it with overhead satellites every fifteen minutes, the van behind it, too. If these vehicles move in the streets of Rio, I want to know about it."

Mia and Kensilyn come back into the warehouse, "The Beauty of public offices?" Mia rolls out the floor plan of the police station onto the table that everyone is surrounding, "Public records."

Pointing at the floor plan Brian conveys, "This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room."

Lifting his hand up a bit Tej clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second? We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like."

Han irradiates, "You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out."

Brian then explains, "That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there."

Dom then points to the vault saying, "Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of that vault."

Staring down at the floor plan Roman muffles out from where he is sitting, leaning on the table with his hand on his face, "So the vault…and then, so…it's crazy. Who's supposed to do all this?" Everyone looks at each other, then Mia and Brian smile down at him finally catching on that it would be his job he sits up looking at everyone, "What do you mean? ... Why me?"

Brian says with a straight face, "Because you got the biggest mouth."

Tej who is sitting next to Roman just shakes his head in an airy voice says, "That's for damn sure."

Inside the black van that is across the street from the police station are Brian, Tej, and Kensilyn are waiting for Roman to get back from the police station delivering the box that had a remote control car with a camera in it. Roman opens the van door getting in next to Kensilyn as he closes the door he says, "It's done," towards Brian laughing, "See, I think I make a better special agent than you ever did."

Brian looks at him, "Well, that depends on how you define 'special.'" Taking his hand slapping the back of Roman's head smiling.

Tej then says taking the remote control for the car, "Come on, now. Let's see what we got."

"Not funny." Roman retorts back to Brian.

Tej makes the box holding the car drop to the floor and starts driving around the evidence room to find the vault, "All right, come on," he says mainly to himself.

Kensilyn, Brian, and Roman all watch the screen, "Dawg, you still can't drive." Roman reports, when Tej bumps the car into a metal shelf Roman continues his tirade, "Now, I see why you're always getting into accidents. You can't even drive a damn remote control car."

Trying to concentrate Tej replies, "I'm going to need you to shut up right now."

"I'm not going to shut up."

"Shut up."

"Strap him in his safety belt, man." Tej asks Brian still moving the remote control car around the evidence room.

Roman just says, "Give me the remote dawg. Go left." Seeing something he points to the screen, "It looks like something right over there to the left. What is that? …What is that?"

"Bingo," seeing the vault Tej drives the car back enough to get a picture of the entire vault.

Brian then asks, "What is that, six-by-six?"

Roman says, "eight-by-twelve."

Tej who actually knows says, "seven-by-twelve."

Kensilyn looking at the screen intently, "Fitted with 18-inch-thick steel reinforced walls with a insulated copper core to protect against thermal lance."

Tej then says, "A Class-3 electronic lock with a surefire Griffin retumbler and a biometric palm scanner. Ten tons of top of the line security."

Roman and Brian look at each other confused, and then Brian asks them, "Do I want to know how you all know all that?"

Tej answers back with, "I had a life before you knew me, O'Conner. Let's just leave it at that, all right? ... She is a beauty, though, man." Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

Roman questions, "'beauty' as in 'good'?"

Tej replies, "'Beauty' as in, she's going to start off playing hard to get. Then, no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much I love her, in the end, she still ain't going to give up that ass." Brian and Roman just laugh at the analogy. They then headed back to the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian looks over the blueprints of the police station trying to figure out how to get the money out. Giselle, Tej, Mia, and Dom leaning around the table, as Han sits on a concrete railing, Roman leaning against the concrete eating a gram cracker.

"Assuming you could breach the safe. How the hell do we get in?" Mia asks from beside Brian.

"Ya, I've been thinking about the way in. The wall in the evidence room is alarmed. So that's not happening," Brian says pointing to another wall in the floor plan he says, "This one here but there is a guard shaft. So that's no good." Moving his finger to another one he says, "This one, this one here shares a wall with the basement bathroom."

"So what about the money that is going to be some heavy shit to move" Roman says between bites of his cracker.

"Your talking about five tons cash weight" Han replies in agreement.

"Ya but that's the thing about the bathroom, its got a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we got to do is pop that vent then pass the money through into some waiting cars," Brian voices happy with the idea.

"Leo, Santos your up." Dom says standing up from his leaning position on the table. Both Leo and Santos stop there little card game at their names being called and head to their stuff.

Surrounding Mia who is at the laptop waiting for Leo and Santos to plug them into the police station, "Got it. We got it!" as images of the police station garage pops up.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." Brian says.

"That's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics. Hundred-degree field of view. Ten seconds oscillation." Han informs.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man," Brian says.

"Can't we just tap n and replace the image?" Glisele questions.

Tej replies, "No, it's hooked into a digital sync. They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek."

Roman shakes his head looking at the screen, "We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this."

Han remarks, "Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile."

Dom commands, "You guys mock up a track. O'Connor, let's go get us some cars."

Brian gets up smiling saying, "Nice."

While Brian and Dom go to find the race scene, Tej and Kensilyn head out to get cameras for the mock track. Han, Roman, Glisele, and Mia start clearing a path for the track.

"So how did you know the vault specs?" Tej asks heading back to the warehouse after getting a couple cameras for the track.

"What I do requires it, sir," Kensilyn replies.

"What do you do?"

"Retrieval, sir." Tej shakes his head obviously he wasn't going to get a straightforward answer.

Pulling into the warehouse they exit the car, each beginning to plug in cameras fixing the angles as Glisele and Mia hung out on an old brown couch, and Han, Roman, Leo, and Santos played poker since their jobs were done for the moment. They had just finished when Dom's black charger and a blue 996 GT3 RS came into the warehouse. As Brian got out of the Porsche, Roman gets out of his chair laughing at the blue car, "Really? Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?"

Calling it a day they all hung out for a while before heading to rooms, that where offices when the warehouse was functional, inside the warehouse to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone went to the stand, while Brian took the car to the starting line in the warehouse to see if they could beat the cameras. On a walkie-talkie Dom spoke out to Brian, "Okay, O'Conner, give it your best shot," with that Brian drove quickly around the track stopping in front of the stand.

Getting out he asked, "How was that one?"

Han who had been watching the cameras said, "Camera caught you."

Walking up to the stand Brian asked, "What?"

Han who had been eating potato chips, through a chip back into the bag just says, "Yeah, it still caught you."

"Man, I was milking the hell out of that thing, too," as he walks up the stairs of the stand.

Leaning against the railing Dom claims, "We're going to need faster car."

"Brian lets go, Kens come with us," his voice full of authority. Kensi sat in the back of the car, while Dom took the wheel and Brian sat on the passenger side. As there headed out, Dom looks in the rear view mirror and finally asks the question that had plagued his mind since seeing her yesterday for the first time in years, "So how did Mia find you?"

"She didn't, I found her, sir." Dom shook his head at the 'sir', no matter how many times he had told her when she was younger that she didn't need to call him 'sir', she never seemed to break the habit of it.

"What made you look her up, we haven't seen or heard from you in years. Why now Kensilyn?" glancing back at her as he drove toward the city.

"Heard you were on the run from the FBI figured if I could find you I could help you guys out with the running, considering I have some experience in the field, sir" sadness overcoming her features.

Dom looked at her again taking his hand off the clutch he put it on her knee squeezing slightly, "Glad to have family back." Kensi smiled at that happy her family had accepted her back.

Brian gets into the conversation at that point, "How do you know each other?"

Dom looks at Brian a smile playing on his face, "She's a Toretto." Kensi smiles at the statement.

Brian looks over to Dom, "What do you mean?"

Dom turns to see his confused face, chuckling a bit, "Kensi here is my little sister."

"Why have I never heard of her?" Brian inquires because when he was undercover as Brian Spilner about eight years ago there was no word of another sister.

"She disappeared right after I went to Lompoc." A mask of confusion goes over Brian's face trying to remember how long ago Lompoc was.

"What do you mean disappeared?"

Taking a breath Kensi looks at her brother then to Brian, "I ran away from the foster home I was sent to, sir." A shocked look went over Brian's face remembering that Lompoc was eleven years ago.

"You couldn't have been more than twelve when he went in." Brian exclaimed pointing at Dom. Dom laughs at Brian's exasperated tone. "You mean you've been on your own since you were twelve?"

"Try a lot younger," Dom says.

Brian's eyes bulged out at that statement, "how young?"

"I was six, almost seven, sir."

"So your eighteen, now?"

"Seventeen, sir."

When they get to the underground races, they hop out the charger and they immediately start scouting the cars. "So those two good motor, fast, and no tuning issues," Brian says to Dom.

"Okay lets do pinks."

After both Brian and Dom won the races for the cars, they headed back with Dom driving his charger, Brian driving the black imported car, and Kensi driving the silver sports car.

When they came back with three more cars, they started back up with the track first up was Santos.

Then Tej who during his drive yelled out, "I want my money," trying to go faster in the car. Then it was Leo.

Roman gave himself a pep talk of, "Yeah! Let's get this it! Watch this." When Santos tried again he crashed into the wall, Roman yelled out, "That's exactly why your ass ain't been driving."

To this point, everyone who had tried had been caught on cameras, Glisele ran the track while doing it Han looked memorized by the agility she had in the car, breathing out, "I think I'm in love."

When she got out of the silver car, Roman remarks, "That was real solid work. I think Camera 3 still caught you, though."

"Let's go again," Giselle says.

As Brian and Han unscrew the large wooden box holding the safe, Leo tells Tej, "That's the piggy bank you ordered." Kensi walks over to it looking at the biometrics, as everyone else stands around it.

"You're kidding me," Tej replies surprised that they were able to get one so easily.

"Yep."

"Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?"

"Well, we had a life before you met us," Han says.

Tej walks closer to the safe looking at the key pad and palm scanner, "All right, me and Kensi will get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still another problem."

"The palm scanner," Kensi replies.

"And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch." Tej

"How do you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Leo inquires.

"You got hundred million in a safe. You going to put somebody else's handprint on it?" Tej exasperatedly.

Santos criticizes Leo in Spanish. Leo fights back with, "Now there you go with that negativity, man." With that they went back and forth in Spanish.

Ignoring the two bickering men, Roman asks, "How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?"

Dom just says, "Han. You're up."

Han starts walking to the cars sarcastically saying, "Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff."

As he passes Giselle she calls out, "Let's go. I'll drive." Minutes later they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going to figure this out I promise you," Angel says as Tej hooks up more wires from the safe to his laptop.

Kensi looks at the up from her notebook of coding for the safe as Han and Giselle walk up to the bench where Roman is standing. "What's up? I thought you were more of a thong man, myself," Roman jokes seeing Han holding Giselle's bikini bottoms.

"We got the print," Han replies. When he says this, both Tej and Kensi walk over to see the print.

"Where?" Tej asks only seeing the bikini bottoms not a print. Giselle shines a dark light on the bottom's showing off where Reyes' handprint is.

"Okay, that's crazy," Roman, says fingering the bottoms.

"So, did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" Tej jokes. When all Giselle does is flash the light in a circular pattern at Tej and Han just shakes his head. Tej and Roman nudging each other with there elbows laughing.

Becoming serious Tej takes the bottoms, "Hey, this will work. I'm impressed."

"Got it?" Giselle questions as Tej scans the print to his laptop.

"Got it. But you still didn't answer the question," Tej answers.

The computer beeped as the scanning program, flashed up warrants of the team. Seeing this Mia yells out, "Oh, no. Guys, guys! Guys we got a problem."

"The whole team just got burnt," Brian says looking at the screen.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia says typing into the laptop trying to find out who issues the warrants. As the group congregates to the laptop seeing all there faces, except one.

"Hey Kensi you're not on here," Tej observes out loud.

Kensi looks at the files not seeing her own she says her voice showing surprise, "probably because I haven't been seen with Dom or Mia in years."

"How did this happen?" Giselle inquires about the warrants.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants." Mia says as she reads the name of the man who issued the warrants, "Agent L. Hobbs."

"Hold on one second." Brian say stopping Mia from finishing, he then clicks on the laptop bring up a picture, turning to Dom he calls out, "Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favela?" pointing to the picture of Hobbs that he just put on the screen.

"Yeah."

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS," Brian explains.

"So he's good," Tej asks.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call. Because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style."

"And right now he's hunting us?" Mia asks nervousness slipping into her voice. The energy in the room decreasing as the impact of the situation increases.

"Dom, we got to move up our timetable." Han voices.

"Yeah, but how? This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses." Roman replies. "If anything, we need more room to breathe."

"Roman's right. Think we need to get some fresh air," Dom says a plan forming in his head.

"We've got a hit. '70 Charger." Wilkes says looking at the screen that are beeping.

"Let's get a move on!" Hobbs yells grabbing a bulletproof vest throwing it to one of his men while others scramble to grab their gear and head to the jeeps.

"Eastbound on Avenida Atlantica." Wilkes says running to the jeep.

"Move, move, move, move!" Hobbs yells.

As the head to their destination one of Hobbs men who is watching the cameras for Toretto's team says, "It stopped about a block ahead."

"Park it. We're going on foot." Hobbs says through the walky-talky in the jeep to the other cars. Stooping under the overpass about 200 yards away from the street race scene.

As Hobbs and his men walk up to Toretto's team who were hanging around the charger and Giselle's motorcycle at the street race, Hobbs raises his voice to Dom, "Hey, Toretto. You're under arrest."

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you, Brian?" Dom replies standing up from where he was leaning on his Charger, unfazed by Hobbs and his men's presence.

"No, not a bit." Brian replies turning his head toward Hobbs, "Not even a little bit."

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs says in condescending voice.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes," Brian says.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk."

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian voices.

Hobbs comes closer to Brian trying to intimidate them, "That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for." His voice raising when he turns his head towards Dom, "Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench." Lowering voice he says, "Yeah, real tough, you turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"I don't think so." Dom replies turning fully to face Hobbs, then walks closer to Hobbs, until both Hobbs and Dom standing face to face about a foot of space between them.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice boy," with that Hobbs men and Elena pull their guns on the team.

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home." Dom raises his arms above his sides saying, "This is Brazil," with that all the street racers pull their guns on Hobbs men.

One of Hobbs men comes up to Hobbs side saying, "Come on, boss. Another day. Come on, H, it's a lot of heat."

"I'll see you soon, Toretto."

"I look forward to it, cop," with that Hobbs and his men head back to their jeeps.

Picking up her cell, Mia answers with a "Yep."

"Tracker's on," Tej replies from the ground where he just finished putting the tracker on Hobbs jeep's undercarriage.

Typing into the laptop Mia replies "Got them," when it shows that everything is synced up.

"So I see we have the tracker on," Kensi states seeing the blinking light of GPS tracker moving across the screen.

"Yep, so back to our conversation, you still haven't answered my question, what have you been up to in the last ten years?"

"Did a lot of things Mia."

"Okay then how did you survive because I know nobody knew were you were, not us or your mom's side?"

Resigning to her fate of having to answer the question she leaned against the table, "I stole stuff or went to neighborhoods that had a lot of kids running around and knocked on doors asking for small jobs so that I could pay for food."

Mia looked down at her baby sister, pulling her into a hug, happy that she had her sister back.

Kensi looked up at Mia after the hug was broken, seeing tears welling up in her sister's eyes, her face broke into a small grin, "hey come everything's okay."

Mia wiped her eyes flashing her sister a grin of her own, "sorry hormones."

"Ya how is that."

"How's what?"

"Being pregnant, having something growing inside you."

"Nerve racking."

It had been two hours since everybody had been back from the races, they had immediately continued to try and finish the course without being caught by the cameras.

"Kensi you try," Dom announces.

"Yes, sir," Kensi replies heading to the silver sports car, getting in she adjusts the seat to fit her short suture finishing that she takes off to the starting line, through the walkie-talkie Dom says 'Go'. Kensi takes off like a shot going past all the corners smoothly stopping in front of the stand that has everyone looking at the screen. Getting out she asks, "So how was that?"

"Close, but not enough," Giselle answers.

Leaning over the car Kensi had vacated, Han says, "Dom, the window is too small, man. Only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars."

Dom looks up from the screen, to Han, "And I know just where to get them. Let's take a ride, boys," with that Dom, Brian, Han, Roman, and Giselle headed to the van to go to the police car garage.

Pulling into the warehouse was four police cars, exiting them were Dom, Brian, Han, and Roman. As Dom passed Brian he said, "Good race O'Conner."

Playing cool Brian replied with, "Thanks, Dom," when Dom had walked away, Brian fist pumped the air his face breaking into a giant smile. Turning to Roman he pulled him into a chest handshake saying, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?"

Han turns to Roman, "I told you he didn't see it."

Roman's smile turns into a serious face telling Brian, "You're man right there? He let off the throttle at the line. You didn't do nothing. He let you win," with that Roman and Han walk over to the group.

Brian calling after them with, "Bullshit." His smile disappearing as he thought about the idea of Dom letting him win.

"Hey guys," Kensi called out to Roman, Han, Dom, and Brian a camera from the strap around her neck.

As the group gathered Roman joked, "What do you want to do a photo-shoot?"

Shaking her head no, "New passports. I already took everyone else's photo just need your guys. Who's first?" With that Roman stepped in front of white sheet.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon, Mia and Kensi were at the market getting food for the barbeque. When Vince comes up behind them, grabbing Mia from behind, Kensi immediately went for the defensive but stopped the second she heard, "Vince, what are you doing?"

Looking behind him he sees some of Reyes' men hopping out of a car, "Quiet! They've been tracking you," still practically carrying Mia away with Kensi following behind him watching both for where Vince was taking them and Reyes' men, her hand going to her back to grab her knife incase she needed to fight. As more men showed up in jeeps Vince let Mia down and they all fled the market.

Shouts in Spanish could be heard of "I know she's here!" "Find her!" and "Go! Go! Go!" by Reyes' men.

When they got back to the warehouse, Mia led the lead headed toward where Dom was barbequing, when Roman noticed Vince he started to get up from where he was tuning a police car.

Mia calmly said, "It's okay. Wait!" effectively stopping Brian in his tracks when she put her hand on his stomach. "Reyes' guys were waiting for us at the market. Vince saved our lives." Vince nodded in affirmation and Brian nodded in thanks.

From across the room where Han and Dom were working on parts, Dom asks, "You hungry?" not even looking up.

"Yeah, sure," Vince replies.

Turning his head to look at Vince, "Good. Because you're saying grace."

Brian then gives Vince a handshake along with saying, "Thanks Vince."

Later in the day Dom and Kensi where working on the Charger, Dom leaning over the engine with Kensi underneath both working in silence just enjoying the company. When Vince came up, "Hey, Dom. Listen. I know that you're all set for this job tomorrow, but if you need an extra man, I could…"

Looking up from the engine Dom turns to Vince saying, "You're in." Vince 'homed' his thanks. Dom grabs his Corona taking a sip then smiling, "There's always room for family."

Vince rubs the back of his head, still amazed at how easily Dom could forgive him, "Thank you."

Dom turns grabbing his shirt off the hook says, "Get something to eat."

"Yeah."

Tapping the Charger Dom says, "Kens come on, you too."

Vince throws Dom a confused look, "Kens?"

Dom smiles as Kensi pops out from under the Charger, "You remember Kensi, right?"

Vince brings her into a hug happy to see the littlest Toretto, "How could I forget, she followed us everywhere." Kensi then heads toward everyone else, while Dom and Vince hang back a second.

Looking at the Charger Dom says, "Can you believe Mia calls this a curse?"

Vince looks at the Charger, thinking back to how it had killed Mr. T and when Dom had driven it almost killing himself when he went after the Tran's, "She might be right." With that they headed toward everyone else.

"We're less than twenty-four hours from the biggest celebration of our life." Grabbing a couple Corona's, Roman passed them to Brian and Mia, who was sitting on Brian's lap, "Y'all need a refill. This is serious stuff."

Mia saying, "No, I'm good," when Roman passed her a Corona.

"Cheer's baby," Roman says as he clinks glass with Brian.

"I'm good. No, thanks you."

Brian says, "No, she cant," before taking a drink of the Corona.

Not understanding the reason Roman asks, "What do you mean she can't? What is…" at Brian rubbing Mia's stomach, Roman laughs, "Are you serious right now?" when Mia and Brian nod in affirmation, Roman turns to Dom who is walking up with Vince raising his voice to be heard, "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile? That was a baby gift."

At hearing Roman's statement and laugh, Brian raises his hand saying, "No, that's messed up. No, you're not taking that from me."

Tej then jumps into the conversation as Giselle come up to hug Mia and Han comes to congratulate Brian, "wait, wait, hold on a second. So, did he just smack the ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" with that everyone is congratulating the new parents.

Brian comes up to Dom saying, "Baby gift, huh."

Smiling Dom feigns ignorance, "I have no idea what they're talking about."

When everyone who could drink, par of course Mia who was pregnant and Kensi who was underage, had Corona, Roman called out "Toast."

Looking at everyone Dom spoke out, "Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now." Raising of glasses he said, "Salude mi familia." Glasses clinked as people said, "Salude."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, everyone was setting up getting ready for the heist. Closing the hood of his police car Roman states, "I'm all set."

Han heads to his cruiser asking, "Yo, Santos. Van good?"

"You know we're always good, bro," Leo answers walking away from the van. Giselle was checking her guns. Vince was checking another police cruiser, while Dom and Leo were checking the floor plan of the police department.

Looking at the laptop Mia announces, "Hobbs is on the other side of the city. We're not going to get a better window."

Rolling up the floor plan Dom calls out, "Okay, guys, it's show time! First team in position, let's go."

Santos yelling out, "Come on, let's do this."

As Han, Roman, Tej, Leo, Santos, and Giselle all left in their machines, Dom grabs his shirt stopping when Vince says "I got eyes on Mia." Dom nods his head in thanks heading towards his Charger, with Kensi trailing behind him.

Just then two armored jeeps come in, Vince screamed "Cops!" with that Brian grabbed Mia telling her to go running toward a window away from the cops. Dom turned to Kensi "Go to Mia," with that Kensi ran to help Brian and Mia.

Another jeep came zooming in effectively smashing the Charger. Hobbs along with his men got out of the jeeps guns ready to grab the fugitives. "You just made a big mistake," Dom said to Hobbs.

Getting out of the jeep that had crashed into the Charger, Hobbs said, "Took me a while to find the tracking chip. But not as long to flip the receiver. You're going down, Toretto."

"I'm right here." With that Dom through a punch and the fight was on.

The rest of Hobbs' men went to gather up Mia, Brian, Kensi, and Vince. Brian went to help Mia escape; Vince went to stall the men with Kensi flanking him. Unsheathing two of her knives she hid behind a pillar waiting for the first of the men to come past her when two of them did she immediately pulled the man's gun down to her side punching the guy in the face she took her legs bringing them around the guys neck as she took her now free arms grabbing the other man's gun bringing him closer with a pull that threatened to topple to guy she was hanging off of. The man she was hanging off of was trying to get her off as the man she was fighting was trying to fight her without killing his comrade since she had her legs wrapped around the man's neck. When a third man came by he took the butt of his gun hitting her straight in the stomach, the moment of weakness they were able to subdue her getting her wrists in zip ties.

As the team brought everyone to the front of the room where Dom and Hobbs could be seen fighting inside. Mia being led with Brian and Vince beside her, Kensi in zip ties being flanked by two of the men more closely than the other three considering that she almost disabled two of them within a minute. Seeing this Dom who was in a chokehold by Hobbs, rams back into a wall making Hobbs break the hold. Punches and elbows were thrown till Hobbs tackles Dom out the office window breaking their fall with a table that broke on impact they continue to wrestle.

Mia screams, "Dom!"

Hobbs saying, "Stand back. I got this."

When Dom got the upper hand, Mia, who was being held back by Brian, yelled "Pull off! Dom! Please, stop!"

Vince yelled, "Dom!" trying to get his friend to stop.

Mia and Kensi both screamed their voices going hoarse when they saw Dom pick up a wrench, "Dom!" With that Dom hit down with the wrench an inch to the side of Hobbs head, then stood up.

Each of them were then zip tided and put in Hobbs armored jeep.

Mia, Brian and Kensi sat on one side and Dom and Vince the other swaying side-to-side in the armored jeep as they bounced from the impact of the jeep going over the hills in the streets of the favela. When the satellite radio beeped Hobbs answered with, "Ya. We're coming in now. Have the marshals meet us at the airport when we land."

Hobbs seeing a mask-covered man standing on the roof of one of the favela's holding a RPG yelled "Ambush." Then the jeep in front of Hobbs was blown up. More of Reyes' men come out of building shooting the armored jeep. "Wilkes, suppression fire. Shut them down." Getting ready to get out of the vehicles he tells the driver to "Stagger-step. Cover me." Turning to Elena he says, "Watch them." He then gets out guns at the ready to shoot Reyes' men.

Brian leans over Mia to protect her and their unborn baby, then tells Elena to, "Cut us loose!" holding out his zip tided hands.

Vince calls out to her to yelling, "Come on!"

Brian again tries "Cut us loose!" Kensi decides not to bother with asking taking her hands she clasps them together pushing her arms outward she breaks the zip tie. She looks at Elena, "Cut theirs. We can help."

A moment later when the other jeep was blown up, Elena looks at Dom grabs her knife cutting the zip ties. Vince, Dom, Brian, and Kensi each grab a gun opening up the side door of the armored jeep they start opening fire on Reyes' men that were headed towards Hobbs and themselves.

Dom heads over to Hobbs, holding out his hand Hobbs grabs onto it, then Dom pulls Hobbs up with Hobbs leaning on Dom they head back to the jeep, while Brian, Vince, and Kensi held suppression fire.

Back inside the jeep and headed back to the warehouse, Vince is holding his side from where a bullet had hit him when he was coming back into the jeep, speaks out "Hey, Dom." Dom's eyes going wide at seeing the blood seep out of Vince. "You've got to meet my son. Nico."

"I will."

"He's a good kid. You know, we named him after you. 'Dominic'."

"You've got my word, Vince."

After coming back from covering the now dead Vince with a green blanket, Dom commands, "We need to move. We don't have that much time," to everyone who was waiting around.

Han follows Dom saying, "I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next five hours."

In a heavy voice Dom says, "Not to run away. To finish the job."

"Are you crazy, Dom?" Giselle inquires. "We cant."

"It's a suicide mission," Roman says from the stairs his voice void of any humor he typically would have. Standing up he points over to where Vince is lying dead, "That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted! This is bullshit, man. Reyes knows we're coming!"

"He's right. They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gunfire," Tej says from where he's standing next to the radios.

"Reyes doesn't get away with this," Dom says not willing to allow someone to kill another person on his team and get away with it.

Han shakes his head, "It's a trap, man. You know that."

From Dom's side Elena says, "Dom, listen to them. Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

"Running aint freedom. You should know that." Looking away from Elena to the rest of his crew Dom says, "You know you're all free to make your own choices."

Hobbs deep voice says, "I'm in," stopping Dom mid stride he turns to where Hobbs is leaning against a table. "I'll ride with you Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch."

Brian pipes up with, "So what's the plan, Dom? We can't just go sneaking around anymore."

Turning to everyone Dom says, "We don't sneak. The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him." With that they got ready with a new plan.

Dom, Brian, and Hobbs went over the plan, with Dom and Brian leaving out the plan to switch the vaults. Hobbs and Elena would break the cinderblock wall of the evidence room so that Dom and Brian could hook up their blacked out cars to the vault using industrial strength steel wires. Han and Roman were going to be in the police cars breaking up the dirty cops. Leo, Santos, and Giselle were going to be on the garbage truck that would take the loaded vault and give Dom and Brian the empty vault. Mia would man the radios.

When Han, Roman, Kensi, Tej, Leo, Santos, and Giselle came back with the materials to upgrade the two cars they procured. Dom, Kensi, Han, and Brian started tuning the engines making sure everything was perfect, while Roman, Hobbs, and Tej fitted the cars with the backing that would help pull the vault.

Once everything was finished they headed out.

Once everyone was back Kensi and Tej started on the vault, hooking up the code reader to the keypad they waited till the reader broke the code then taking the scanned handprint of Reyes' Tej put it on the palm scanner, "Come on, baby. Don't be mean. Come on," with that the scanner beeped and Tej opened the vault and the money spilled out. Congrats were thrown around, Leo and Santos fist bumped as Giselle and Han smiled at each other, and Brian and Mia kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Four months later:

Kensi was lying out on the beach in shorts and a tank top outside of Mia and Brian's home, as Brian and Mia took a walk. The roar of Dom's Charger could be heard prompting Kensi to get up and go towards Dom and Elena followed by Mia and Brian who were just now walking toward the house.

"Hey, Dom. Hey, Elena," Kensi says smiling up at them wrapping her arms around Dom's waist as he kisses the top of her head. She then moves to Elena to give her a hug. Mia hugs Dom, then.

"Crazy right?" Brian says as Dom gets a glimpse of Mia's very pregnant stomach. Dom nods pulling Brian into a hug as Elena and Mia hug in greeting.

With that the girls' head to the beach, while Dom and Brian grab Corona's and talk on the porch.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen my sisters." Dom says looking out to where the girls are talking.

After taking a sip of Corona Brian says, "It's because we're free," looking at the two cars "You know, I want another shot."

Dom looks behind him to Brian then turns around he asks, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. No wagers, nobody else. Just you and me, once and for all."

Smiling Dom says "Uh," looking himself at the two cars he asks, "You sure you can handle the disappointment?"

"Are you?"

"All right, O'Conner. Let's see what you got."

Please Review. Thank you for reading the story. If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen or any other story you would like to read, I'd love to here it.


End file.
